How the World Lost its Sanity
by X-InquisitiveDreams-X
Summary: Seven days, and the world's mentality became something unspeakable.
1. Arthur's Sanity

Arthur stood at the window, staring at the horrifying world that glared back at him. He just stood there, as if waiting on something. He stood for hours, gazing almost sightlessly at the emptiness that was the snow-covered ground outside. However, viewed through his eyes, it was hell.

There was a woman's body, mercilessly hung by her neck on the tree closest to him. She screamed at him, saying that he should have done something, her pupil-less eyes glowering at the Brit. There was a blood-drenched clown on stilts laughing manically, holding up skewered heads like they were cotton candy. Crawling across the snow, leaving a trail of crimson in his wake was a man with his legs broken in a million pieces, his eyes ripped out of their sockets, a smile that touched his ears forever etched on his demented face. Twitching across the lawn, a girl with dark hair covering her terrifying face fazed out and skipped as if she were an outdated video. Occasionally, a woman whose appearance was similar to the one in the tree would flash across Arthur's vision, her mouth wrenched open in an eternal scream that tainted the world around her, eyes dark holes in her twisted head. Another young girl was climbing a tree farther from Arthur's sight, however, she was inching up the trunk as a toddler would crawl, gravity having no effect on her body.

So Arthur continued to stare out the window, seeing what others could not, enjoying every sick moment of it.

* * *

_AN _

Yes, I am a very twisted person, thank you very much~ ^__^

Uhhm, this was kinda random... I like gore and blood and violence, so Immna continue this because I finished Withering Hope (even though it was a while ago... ^^;;) and this is really fun. x3 So YAYNESS.


	2. Feliciano's Sanity

Feliciano's stomach gurgled. "Ludwig, I'm hungry!" He whined to the German. "I want pasta!" He demanded, abnormally commanding.

"Feliciano! I'm busy. Go do something else." Ludwig attempted to shoo the Italian away, but Feliciano remained persistent.

"I'm so _hungry_, Ludwig~!" He moaned as a loud grumble came from his stomach. "See?" He pointed out the noise.

"I'm very busy with paperwork right now. Do something else, then I'll make pasta with you." The German sighed.

"But I want pasta _now_." Feliciano almost growled, as if he were threatening Ludwig. His usually bright eyes became dark and his lips formed an angry frown that didn't seem right on him. Ludwig stared at him, wondering if Feliciano was being serious. His expression was weirdly terrifying, and Ludwig didn't like that.

"You can make it by yourself, if you want…" Ludwig wearily mumbled.

"No." Feliciano's voice was cold and sent tingles running down the German's spine. "I _love_ you, Ludwig. I want to have pasta with you." Feliciano sent Ludwig a chilling grin that didn't reach his glaring eyes.

"I'm busy right now! Either you go have pasta by yourself, or you wait until I'm done with my paperwork." Ludwig was getting tired of seeing Feliciano acting like this -- but he didn't expect Feliciano to step back and walk off, his eyes hidden, then come back with a huge glinting knife.

"Feliciano! What are you _doing_?" Ludwig shouted in fear of whatever the Italian was planning.

"I still want pasta, remember? And just then, I thought of a way that we can both get what we want!" Feliciano's sinister grin gave away that he was thinking maliciously, and even though Ludwig's brain willed for him to run, his feet felt like glue. He couldn't move, as if his mind had locked his body down.

Feliciano began to approach the German, his smirk widening with each step, until he reached Ludwig, the knife pressed to his mid-torso. Ludwig did absolutely nothing, simply staring at Feliciano, wondering why he couldn't move or say anything.

Feliciano stood on his tip-toes, leaning forward, whispering into the German's ear. "I love you!" Ludwig felt the knife slash his skin and his intestines spill out before falling to the ground into a puddle of crimson warmth, his last sight was of Feliciano with blood splattered on his cheerful face, giggling like he'd just heard an amusing joke.

Feliciano laughed lightly, then sat down next to the dead German's corpse.

"Yay, pasta!" He grinned before lifting up part of Ludwig's small intestine and taking a tentative bite out of it. "Haha, it even tastes like it!"

* * *

Several hours later, Gilbert discovered a blood drenched Feliciano in Ludwig's study with the German's rotting body much to his surprised disgust. In truth, Gilbert ran away screaming like a girl and contacted the police immediately. When questioned why he did it, Feliciano simply grinned a smile that seemed so out of place on his face and replied, "I was hungry. I wanted pasta. So I got some!" He tilted his head to the side as his eerie smirk grew. "Is there anymore pasta? I'm still hungry…"

Investigators found that the Italian had eaten most of Ludwig's guts and had eaten them as if it were a regular meal. Feliciano was moved to an insane asylum, where he still asks for pasta daily.

* * *

_AN _

Yipperzz, still mentally messed up. ^__^

In truth, I have no idea where I got the idea for this from... XD

It's still fun for me to write though... ^=^


End file.
